Son sólo palabras
by Catherine Lorca
Summary: Hacía un mes que había escrito ese "borrador". Bueno, un mes desde que lo había escrito, pero casi cuatro meses pensando en las palabras que diría. Las palabras eran muy importantes para él, pensaba que no se les puede usar a la ligera... (PruCan)


Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.

Agradecimiento especial a Sol Levine por ayudarme con la edición.

* * *

SON SÓLO PALABRAS.

Hacía un mes que había escrito ese "borrador". Bueno, un mes desde que lo había escrito, pero casi cuatro meses pensando en las palabras que diría. Las palabras eran muy importantes para él, pensaba que no se les puede usar a la ligera como lo hacía su hermano Alfred, él hablaba y hablaba pero al final, decía muy poco. O como Iván, las palabras que decía solían asustar a la gente y el modo en que las pronunciaba era quizás, lo más aterrador. O como Francis… bueno, las palabras que él utilizaba eran otro asunto. El punto en todo esto es que, a pesar de que pocos lo escuchaban, él era muy cuidadoso con las palabras, y era por eso, que había pasado tantos meses buscando las adecuadas para expresar algo tan importante.

La reunión era una de tantas: Alemania gritaba, Italia dormía, Japón tomaba notas y Canadá ni se enteraba. No se dio cuenta de la fila de hamburguesas que tenía América bajo la mesa, tampoco notó como Francia le coqueteaba, una de las chicas que servían ahí. Mucho menos se percató de las miradas fastidiadas que Inglaterra dirigía a todos. Se dedicaba a repasar una y otra vez su borrador, parecía que todo lo que estaba escrito se fuera a esfumar si lo dejaba de mirar. Se lo sabía de memoria, de principio a fin, al derecho y al revés, pero eso no importaba, tener ese papel entre sus manos le daba seguridad, la seguridad que necesitaba para decir de una vez por todas lo que sentía. Su decimoquinto repaso, fue interrumpido por la voz del alemán:

—El siguiente en exponer será Canadá… ¿Dónde está?

—Aquí estoy. -levantó su mano tímidamente. Estaba acostumbrado a que no lo vieran.

—De acuerdo, pasa a exponer, por favor. -dijo el líder de la junta con su tono serio pero amable.

El canadiense escondió su borrador entre algunas hojas y las dejó en su parte de la mesa.

Empezó con su exposición, sin importar si estaba enfrente de todos con el proyector y miles de diapositivas; pocos eran los que le fijaban atención. De hecho, sólo Alemania y Japón lo veían y tomaban notas de lo que consideraban importante. Al terminar, hizo la obligatoria pregunta para saber si alguien tenía dudas y recibió como respuesta un absoluto silencio. Agradeció y antes de retomar su lugar, la puerta se abrió de par en par con un fuerte golpe.

—¡Qué molestos los tipos de la entrada! Mira que no dejar al asombroso Prusia entrar a una de estas reuniones. ¡Bah! Ya se disculparán cuando estén despedidos.

Todos miraron al albino escandaloso. A nadie sorprendió su entrada, de hecho, ya estaban acostumbrados.

—¡Siempre tienes que entrar así a las reuniones! -gritó Alemania muy molesto.

—Tranquilo, hermanito, aquí el enojado debería ser yo, no me dejaban entrar ¿Te parece justo? -exclamó ofendido el recién llegado.

—¡Más que justo! Me parece correcto que no te dejaran pasar, llegas tarde y haciendo escándalo. Canadá estaba hablando antes de que lo interrumpieras. -reclamó el alemán.

—Por mi no hay problema, ya había terminado. -trató de interrumpir el canadiense.

—¿Ves? Ya había terminado de hablar. Después me pasas el resumen o la película de tu discurso o lo que hayas dado amigo. -le guiñó un ojo el prusiano mientras se dirigía a tomar asiento.

El chico trató de ocultar el sonrojo que le había provocado el gesto del escandaloso prusiano y se dirigió al que era su lugar. Si, era, porque cierto albino ya lo estaba ocupando.

—No te molesta que me siente aquí, ¿cierto? -sonrío mientras estiraba los brazos.

—N-no, para nada… -susurró tomando asiento en otra silla.

—Eres un mar de amabilidad, no como otros. En fin, espero que se acabe esta aburrida reunión, te compadezco por estar aquí desde que empezó, esto es mejor que canción de cuna -dijo bostezando Prusia- ¿Porqué tienes tantos papeles aquí encima? ¿En serio tomas notas de lo que dicen todos? ¡Qué nerd! -hojeó algunos de los papeles hasta que el canadiense se los arrebató.

—Disculpa que no te deje verlos… son cosas personales. -dijo en un tono nervioso.

—¿Personales? ¡Bah! A veces estar con todos estos te pega lo aburrido. -dijo fastidiado el prusiano.

—Lo siento… -bajó la cabeza apenado el representante de Canadá.

—No te disculpes, hombre. Te daré un buen consejo: vive a tu modo, haz lo que quieras y no pretendas agradar a la gente, así vivo yo y tengo buena vida jajá. -dijo orgulloso.

Canadá pensó un momento en las palabras que le había dicho. Tenían algo de cierto, tal vez no fue la mejor forma de expresarlo, pero esas palabras lo animaron a dar su siguiente paso.

—Prusia… -soltó con un tono tímido el canadiense.

—Gilbert, llámame Gilbert, deja las formalidades para los aburridos.

—Ok. Gilbert… ¿Cuándo acabe la reunión puedo hablar contigo un momento? Prometo que no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

—Mientras no sea de algo de economía o esas cosas, estoy más que dispuesto, y si la plática es muy larga, pues puedes invitarme una cerveza y hablar y hablar. -dijo el albino recargándose en la silla para tomar una posición más cómoda y soportar lo que faltaba de junta.

—Gracias, seré breve. -sonrió levemente el canadiense para voltear hacia enfrente donde, al parecer, Japón trataba de hablar con mucha seriedad.

Pasaron 15 minutos más. Entre bostezos y algunas miradas asesinas, terminó la reunión con la misma conclusión de siempre: aclarar los puntos pendientes en la siguiente ocasión. Mientras salían del salón y algunos discutían acerca de ir a un mejor lugar para "celebrar" los maravillosos acuerdos a los que habían llegado, Canadá trataba de tranquilizarse y repasaba una vez más su pequeño discurso en voz muy baja. No podía evitar sentir mucha ansiedad, pero estaba más que decidido a expresar lo que creía venir sintiendo desde hacía un buen tiempo. Había pedido consejos a algunos de sus más allegados amigos, aunque en realidad, no le sirvieron. América en vez de ayudarlo le había insistido mucho en que le confesara a quién quería dirigir sus palabras, pero logró zafarse de su entusiasmo inventando que todo era broma. Francia podría haberle ayudado, claro, después de exagerar un discurso acerca de lo "rápido que crecen los niños" y unas dramáticas lágrimas; le había escrito una clase de poema que al final decidió descartar por el contenido sexual explícito que contenía. Y Cuba, bueno, a pesar de ser una persona de su entera confianza le había contestado que no era bueno para ese tipo de "cuestiones".

Al final terminó él solo escribiendo lo que le parecía correcto para confesarse. No fue tarea sencilla pero, después de un largo tiempo y muchos borradores botados en el cesto de basura, tenía en sus manos el que consideraba el discurso perfecto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando notó la presencia de una persona frente a él.

—Oye, Canadá, querías hablar conmigo ¿no? Pues bueno, aquí estoy. No es por ser grosero pero ¿serás rápido? Es que América acaba de sugerir que vayamos a celebrar a su casa y detesto la cerveza que hay allá, pero una fiesta diplomática es una fiesta diplomática y no puedo faltar, por las relaciones, ya sabes. -dijo entusiasmado Prusia, mientras Canadá trataba de aparentar su nerviosismo.

—No, no pretendo quitarte mucho tiempo y… -comenzó a temblar un poco y su voz apenas se podía escuchar pero continúo hablando-. Espero no te moleste esto pero quería decirte que…

—¿Molestarme? Pero si eres mi amigo, hombre. A menos que me digas algo relacionado con Austria y sus moditos, no creo molestarme. O si me dices que Hungría es más fuerte que yo. O si pretendes defender la cerveza francesa sobre la alemana. O si mencionas que es mejor la ópera italiana que la alemana. Y tampoco insinúes que hay mejor selección de futbol que la alemana. Creo que con esas excepciones, puedes decirme lo que quieras. -sonrió ampliamente el prusiano, logrando que el canadiense perdiera un poco de la confianza que tenía. Y es que ese hombre lo desarmaba.

Tal vez fue desde el primer día en que se conocieron, cuando lo llamó "curioso" y "divertido". Quizás fue en el preciso momento en que notó su existencia sin que alguien tuviera que presentarlos formalmente, y sin que él tuviera que recurrir a levantar su voz para ser tomado en cuenta. O cuando lo llevó a una de sus acostumbradas salidas nocturnas y lo trató tan bien como a cualquier viejo conocido. O cuando lo escucho y le hizo comentarios graciosos para animarlo después de confesarle lo mal que se sentía al ser ignorado por casi todas las naciones.

Podía ser la suma de todos esos momentos que él atesoraba y recordaba con mucho cariño.

No era capaz de determinar cuál fue el momento más significativo en su relación, pero estaba totalmente seguro que lo que sentía por él, sobrepasaba los límites de una amistad. Al principio le fue difícil aceptarlo, pero no podía negar lo evidente, así que decidió entregarse por primera vez a sus sentimientos y dejar de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas. Estaba consiente de que al tratarse de un tema delicado no podía tomarlo a la ligera y que las palabras tenían que ser las correctas; y las había preparado con esmero y dedicación.

Pero después de verlo y oírle hablar tan sincero, tan abierto y sin restricciones, todo su plan se desmoronó y comenzó a tartamudear sin poder formar una frase coherente y a disminuir su, ya de por si poco audible, tono de voz.

—¿Eh? No te puedo escuchar. Vamos, habla fuerte y claro, y cuéntale todo a tu gran amigo Prusia -lo tomó por los hombros para tratar de relajarlo, pero surtió el efecto contrario y Canadá tembló más-. Oye ¿estás bien? Habla de una vez hombre, no lo pienses mucho. Ya sabes lo que siempre digo: es bueno dejar de pensar tanto y soltar las cosas así, tal cual las sientas.

Esas últimas palabras fueron como una explosión en la enredada mente del canadiense. Él tenía razón. ¡Al demonio el borrador y todas sus palabras!

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te diga todo sin pensarlo? Está bien, pero no me haré responsables de las consecuencias -dijo alzando la voz el desesperado canadiense y haciendo que el prusiano lo soltara y lo tomara en serio-. Te voy a decir lo que me está pasando desde hace unos meses o hace unos años, ni yo mismo lo sé. Lo que si sé es que ya no puedo callarlo más y necesito decírtelo. Desconozco la razón y aunque la supiera no cambiaría nada.

Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y Prusia tragó saliva esperando lo peor.

—Pero es que me tienes vuelto un loco que no deja de pensar en ti. Día y noche, en mis ratos libres y en los que no requieren de toda mi atención. Cuando me levanto y justo cuando me voy a acostar. Cuando tomo un baño, cuando como, cuando hago cualquier cosa te tengo en mi mente y por más que intento sacarte de allí, siempre regresas. Recuerdo tu estúpida sonrisa siempre fresca que oculta más de lo que quisieras, recuerdo tus ojos expresivos, vivos, que han visto tanto pero que no permites se empañen por la tristeza de tu pasado; y recuerdo tus modos, divertidos, en ocasiones descuidados, en otras un poco más serios cuando sabes que estás empezando a pasarte de la raya pero siempre confiados y tuyos. También me imagino que estoy a tu lado, que nada más existe en ese momento, que me miras sólo a mi, que no hay nada más importante en este mundo para ti que no sea yo, que tu atención es mía y que eso, lejos de hacerme sentir egoísta, me hace sentir muy bien. Me gusta tu voz, la forma en caminas, la ropa que eliges, la fragancia que usas, tu cuerpo y tu maldita cara, pero lo que más me gusta es el modo único en que me tratas. Me haces sentir especial e importante, tuyo pero mío al mismo tiempo ¡Con un carajo, me gustas mucho Prusia!

Todo lo que dijo estaba muy, pero muy lejos de parecerse a su pequeño borrador que después de ese ataque de sinceridad, estaba arrugado en su mano derecha. Le tomó pocos segundos reaccionar después de todo lo que había dicho. Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y sintió unas lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. Pero estaba bien. No sentía ya el nudo en su garganta que llegó a pensar, terminaría asfixiándolo. Todo estaba dicho y era hora de afrontar las consecuencias.

—Vaya, eres más lindo cuando hablas sin pensarlo tanto -dijo en un tono amable, pero sincero, el prusiano; algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado-. Pero agradezco que lo hayas hecho. La verdad es que has logrado dejarme sin palabras.

—Yo lo sie…

—Pero son sólo palabras ¿no lo crees? -dijo mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos. El canadiense no comprendió muy bien lo que estaba pasando pero no preguntó y correspondió el abrazo ocultando su rostro en el pecho del prusiano y sonriendo lleno de alegría y calma. Ahora se sentía tranquilo y correspondido.

Si, eran sólo palabras. Palabras no planeadas. Palabras hermosas. Palabras sinceras. Sus palabras. Palabras que, afortunadamente, no fueron correspondidas con más tontas palabras.

Esperaba que ese abrazo mudo se convirtiera en algo más. Y lo haría.

FIN.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
